Simply A Coincidence
by niKki-niKoorU006
Summary: A one-shot fiction. A typical day for Aono Tsukune turns out to be a not so typical day after all. Especially, when he gets confused of his feelings and figures it out by the end of the day. Who gets him to be like this? Well, Morioka Ginei of course.
1. Chapter 1

Simply a Coincidence

WARNING! This story is Rated T because of language and a poor attempt of a kissing scene. Also...forgive the authoress at it is my first time doing a story. You've read this, so be WARNED. Don't read if u don't like. Flames and reviews are welcome as I would like feedback. Again, I apologize for being a newbie. Have a nice day!

/hello/ - thoughts

"hello" - people speaking

_hello_ - flashback

It was a good day at Youkai Academy. The sun was shining, the sky is blue, the weather is perfect...

Except...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Moka-san! Please stop biting me! It hurts!" cried a clearly abused male with blood gushing out his neck whilst attempting to run away from the said person.

Yes, just a typical day in the life of Aono Tsukune. As always, Moka-san, as Tsukune calls the pretty but dangerous vampire, tries to sink her teeth once again to Tsukune's delicious neck.

"Neeeee! Tsukune! Just a little bit more blood? Please? You just taste so good! As always! Mouuuu...Tsukune...Stop running away from me!"

"Tcchhhh! Moka! Stop what you're doing to Tsukune as I can clearly see that he doesn't want you draining his blood. I know he'd rather be with me. Right? Tsukuneeee?"

The two friends stopped their game of _tag_..with Moka actually trying to get close to Tsukune to be able to bite him and Tsukune was the one getting away. As they stopped, they fell down because when Tsukune stopped, Moka wasn't fast enough. The sun blinded them for a moment but they could clearly see an annoyed girl shorter than Moka but with a clearly much more defined and healthy figure. She was a succubus, behind her stood two more girls that were waving at them. One was short and a witch and the other was in the distance though clearly seen with a lollipop hanging out of her mouth. She was an ice maiden.

"Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Yukari-chan! Ohayou!" Tsukune greeted them before he continued to run away as Moka had proceeded to run after him again.

"Ohayou Tsukune-kun." said a female who had spoken with soft tones and had a small smile and blush on her face. She was somewhat a little bit weird, having been appearing out of nowhere many times before to greet Tsukune and to be with her friends.

"Good morning to you too! Tsukune-san!" a cheerful voice greeted back as the two continued running around in circles. She was a young witch. Only being 12 but in the same level as Tsukune and the others. She's a genius, being the second smartest youkai in the academy.

"Grrrrrr!"

A second later...Kurumu, the succubus had Tsukune held tightly to her chest. Poor Tsukune!

Smugness emerged in her face as she could see the shock and a little bit of anger coming out of the three other girls. Well, it just so happens that Kurumu's chest is...not really small...call it humongous!

"Mnnnhhhddddgggg!" cried the poor poor abused Tsukune as he tries to breathe for air while flailing his arms up and down between the so called "humongous" boobs of Kurumu.

While he was attempting to do this...

"Hahahaha! Serves you right! He's mine!-"

"No! He's mine! How dare you do that!-"

"No! Stop!He's-"

Yes...they were still arguing while Tsukune is slowly turning blue and other rainbow colors from lack of oxygen.

Actually, only one person noticed it. And that was...

"Minna..Stop fighting. Kurumu-chan..Tsukune's not breathing."

After Mizore had calmly told them what's happening..it went something like this...

"GYAHHHH! Tsukune! Tsukune! Answer me!-"

"Mouu! Are you alright Tsukune?-"

"Tsukune-san! Tsukune-san!-"

Just another day at the cheerful Youkai Academy.

-Time Skip..After Class..-

Tsukune's P.O.V.

/Time to go to the newspaper club./

He sat up, gathered his things and left the room.

And with that he walked towards the building in which the club was stationed.

As he was walking, he was thinking about many things, things he deemed coincidences..one of these is his latest confusion..

-Flashback 2 weeks ago-

_It was a beautiful and peaceful day. So far, no threats to his life have been happening. At least not yet. He was walking around looking for his friends. Just as he was about to enter a building, he saw a person sitting under a tree. With his curiosity peaked as to who was outside this day besides his friends, he went closer. When he got there, his breath hitched and he gasped quietly. There sat sleeping was his sempai, Morioka Ginei, also their newspaper club president. The sun was shining diagonally towards him and as he sat there..He couldn't help but think that his sempai looked so handsome and cute. He went and scooted closer next to him. He was so close._

_/Wait...what?Did I just say sempai was handsome and cute? And what about 'his'? 'My' sempai. Hmm...it's got a nice ring to it and I would love to call him that and- NOOO! Wait! What the heck? I am so not thinking it! Breathe! Breathe! Don't panic! Don't panic!/_

_Even so...he can't help but stare at his face. His heart was beating fast. He found himself admiring his sempai. His brown hair that looked soft and smooth to the touch, his closed eyes..how he wished they were open, his high cheekbones, he wanted to caress them with his hands, his nose..so perfect and oh his lips. Lips that look full and soft and kissable. He imagined kissing them and felt elated. He moved his fingers to touch them..._

_Then..._

_the moment was ruined as the man he was admiring suddenly opened his eyes wide and his coal black eyes stared straight at him._

_They stared at each other for a while...Looking...looking...looking..._

_/In my opinion...his eyes are very very black and and I know I could just lose myself in them. Oh My God! What am I doing?/_

_Although he was mentally scolding himself, he still couldn't help but stare back at the man that had him enraptured. They didn't notice it but they both were getting closer to each others faces. Closer...closer.. just a little bit more... He dared not breathe in case the spell got broken. They were slowly shutting their eyes..their lips a few more centimeters apart...Their eyes reduced to slits as they were about to kiss..._

_Just then..._

"_TSUKUNE! WHERE ARE YOU TSUKUNE!" cried a few voices somewhere around the school._

_This had startled them instantly and the spell was broken._

"_Ahehehehe! Gin-sempai...how..are you..?" a blush was forming it's way in his cheeks as he couldn't directly look his sempai in the eyes._

_/There's that word again...'his'...ohh God!/_

_Even though Gin looked a bit shocked. He recovered pretty quickly._

"_Well, Tsukune-kun, I'm pretty good." said Ginei as he showed him one of his brightest smiles._

_Gin could very well lighten a room with that. Though, he kept that one to himself. And he could still feel himself blushing._

_/Man! That was so not cool! And WHY am I still blushing?/_

_He looked at Gin and he couldn't say if he was relieved or pissed to find him so calm and collected. As if anything didn't happen at all. They both knew something was about happen before they were interrupted but he felt a little bit disappointed to see Gin looking disinterested. With those thoughts, his blush suddenly backed down._

"_So...what were you doing here?" he asked._

"_As you can see, I was sleeping under the shade of the tree, Tsukune-kun." Ginei said with an amused smile on his face._

"_Hmmmffff! I was only asking nicely. Anyway, why aren't you somewhere molesting people and taking their pictures?" He said while feeling a bit angry, crossing his arms simultaneously._

"_I was resting from all that and besides I'm only interested in one person now. I was, and still is waiting for the right time to take his picture. So..anyway why are you asking? Are you interested? Hmm?" Gin said, a Chesire grin in his face._

"_I..I...was only asking! What's wrong with that? And you know it's kinda hard to believe you're being serious about someone. I'm just not used to hearing that coming out from you." stuttered Tsukune as he was a little bit red-faced. _

_/How dare he say that to me!/_

_"Wait a minute! His? You're interested in a boy?"_

"_Hahah! I was just joking...although I am serious about the liking someone part. And yes..he is a boy. Are you a homophobe? Got any problem with it?" Gin asked with apprehension and nerves. The look quickly disappeared._

_/Was he nervous? Nah..Must be my imagination../_

_"Course not..I'll accept you for being who you are senpai. And anyway, I'm not really sure but I may be homosexual too..Just don't go telling people that. Please?" Tsukune asked nervously and timidly while blushing._

_"Oh! Ok! So how about you? What were you doing before coming to see me here?" Gin said with happiness leaking out of his voice.._

"_I was actually looking for my friends because we were kinda going to be walking around and stuff." he said back to normal._

_/Was that..in his voice?...nah..thinking too much into it../_

"_That's great! 'Cause their coming here." Gin stated._

_He looked behind and they were beside a building a few meters from where they were._

"_TSUKUNE!TSUKUNE! LET'S GO!" they shouted._

"_OKAY! I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!" he shouted back._

_I turned back to him and said my goodbyes. I told him good luck to whomever he is getting serious about, though I was secretly wishing it was me. I ran to my friends never once looking back and so I didn't see the smile directed at me when I turned my back._

_I ended up being distracted the whole day by that near kiss with 'my' sempai.._

_/I wonder why I've never noticed him like that before? Probably because he was so busy being a perv and I was busy trying to keep alive..God! I'll never get over him this way..This is hopeless.../_

_"TSUKUNE!"_

_This sucks...I just ended up tripping on rock..face-down.. /WHY! WHY ME!/ -anime tears cascading down cheeks while face-down in the dirt-_

/Flashback ends/

I was thinking about that until I got to the clubroom. I knew I was blushing really hard as I went inside because everyone was looking at me funny. Especially him. I blushed harder..I never knew I could do that. Huh..oh well.

During the club meeting, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Grrrrr! This has been going on long enough. I knew pretty soon everybody was going to notice and I just can't risk that. I tried my best to NOT look at him but my efforts were futile.

After the club...my friends and I were walking and just hanging out, then suddenly...

"Tsukune...what's the matter with you?" Moka asked.

"Uhmm...Uh.."

/Uh Oh! Think of something...quick!/

"She's right. Something is bothering you!" Kurumu stated.

"Ahahahah...huh?..."

/Uhm! What do I say?/

"There's nothing wrong! Come on, I'm as right as daisies!" I blurted out, blushing.

/Nice...Real nice...Just smooth...They're gonna believe you now...-note the sarcasm-...baka!/

"You're lying Tsukune. And you keep staring at Gin-sempai..why?" Mizore said.

"Yup..something is definitely wrong. Its been going on for weeks now Tsukune-san!" Yukari stated.

/ShT! This so not good./

While they have been interrogating me, I was being cornered into a wall. I tried to look for a way out but...there wasn't one. I was cornered by 4 girls.

/That's not fair! Gahh! But...these 4 girls are youkai so I guess I should just stop talking to myself, shut up now and answer their question?/

"TELL US!" they all screamed.

I was fearing for my life so..

"I uhm...I kinda have a crush/love thing with Gin-sempai..." I mumbled quietly.

"What? We can't hear you!" they said.

"I like Gin-sempai okay!" I accidentally shouted. I didn't mean to shout it. Fortunately, we were in a secluded area and there was nobody there but us. Still, after I blurted that out I closed my hands over my mouth.

/Great...just great..Oh God! Ground please swallow me now! Please.../

It was kinda obvious I was whimpering in fear and I just wish I could just die.

"..."

You know the look on their faces was really funny I could've just burst out laughing...but...I fear for my life! 4 girls getting the news that the one they liked does not like girls in fact, but likes another man who is their sempai and friend, just might make me have to go to my own early funeral.

I closed my eyes and waited for punches, kicks...anything! But nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and dropped down my hands used to cover my body from any kind of attack. I looked at them. Their faces had this indescribable look and their eyes were blank.

"Uhm...Guys...?" I carefully said as to not make them explode.

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they shouted and startled me so much I actually tripped my own feet and fell to the ground.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" they shouted.

I was very very shocked. They picked me off the ground and asked many many questions. Like why sempai? When did I know it was him...and etc...I could not really register the questions except when Moka pushed me to the wall. Hard. It hurt dammit! I was a little bit dizzy cause I hit my head too. /Aarghhh!/

"Tsukune! We're so happy for you! When did you know you like him?" Moka asked.

I shrugged."I dunno. I just seem to like him from the minute I met him. I just didn't realize it back then." I said.

They all looked so very very happy and gleeful. Like something happened and they were very smug.

"Okay. Why are you all grinning like that?" I was a little nervous about the way they smiled at me.

"Well, we had this bet, to see if you were interested in Gin or not. And we won!"they said.

I dropped my jaw to the ground. I thought they were going to kill me. And all this time they have been betting about me and Gin behind my back? Oh man.

"So..you're not upset or anything?" I asked tentatively.

"Nope. Actually we're pretty happy. And you know we have something to tell you." Moka said.

"We have our own lovers. My lover is Mizore." Kurumu said to me as I stared at her and my eyes bugged out.

Mizore went to her side and they held hands.

"And my lover is Yukari. We're sorry for not telling you this." Moka said and Yukari did the same as Mizore.

"So...so...you all have been...involved...before I..?" I stammered out.

"Yes, we are. We didn't know how to tell you. We're sorry." Yukari said.

"And now we're happier because you can have someone to love! Gin-sempai!" Mizore said.

"We really hope you get together! Hihi!" Moka giggled out.

/O...k...This is totally not the reaction I was expecting but still..its nice!/

We were all talking about Gin and what I found attractive about him and all that.

"Oh well..You know..speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Dunno why I suddenly remembered, and we are talking about Gin. Wonder if its true?" asked Moka in a curious voice.

"What about me?" asked Gin as he walked towards us.

As soon as we heard his voice we all totally shut up. We were so stunned we couldn't speak or even squeak something out. Of course! Who wouldn't be. The silence lasted for few minutes.

"I..g..guess it's true..Moka-san." Yukari said.

That broke the silence. We all laughed nervously. Some said some few words that didn't mean anything at all. The moment was so awkward.

"Hey..there, senpai. Wh...What's up?" /Sht! Why did I have to stutter then?/ I mentally kicked myself.

"Hahaha! Well, I was just walking around when I heard my name. And guess what? I came here to investigate. So what're you doing in a secluded place where nobody is and you're talking about me? Hm? What's it about? Hm? Hm? Does somebody like me? Tell me?" he said really quick. It was kinda annoying..almost.

"Uhm...hahaha...it's nothing. Nobody said anything about liking you...I mean...We weren't gossiping and we certainly weren't trying to talk about you and we weren't talking about something you shouldn't hear- OWWWW!" someone hit me in my head. That hurt. If this keeps going on...I'm gonna have permanent brain damage nowadays.

"Hahhaha...Great going Tsukune..Its nothing really Gin-sempai.." Kurumu laughed it off nervously while glaring at me.

"Hm..Really? Because it sounded like you were talking about me and that someone likes me. Can anyone explain it to me?" he gave another smile that lightened up my mood.

I was about to say something when..They all pointed at me and my mood turned to zero.. My eye twitched dangerously..

I glared at them so hard I think if looks could kill they would've been 6 feet under by now.

Then as I was about to shout at them they all disappeared in a blink of an eye. Damn! I shouldn't have blinked. I stood there mentally envisioning them slowly dying by my hand and they actually couldn't fight back. I must have cackled loudly and evilly because Gin cleared his throat and said..

"Uhm..are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks.." /ShT! I knew it! Why the heck am I blushing whenever he gets all concerned like this?/

"So..can you explain what was happening back there? You were looking kinda red when I saw you talking with them so..I dunno..I just went to see what was happening."

"oh.." I stood dumbfounded.

"Oh...ahahah...i'm okay..it's just...it's nothing you should worry about..haha.." I said.

/How I wish you were worrying about me..sigh/

I turned my back on him. "You can go..I'm fine..there's nothing to worry about."

I stood there for a few minutes..I really just felt like crying..knowing he wouldn't ever love me back..Yes..love. I figured it out whilst talking with my traitorous friends..wherever they are. And it really hurts. Funny how a few minutes of talking things out could make you realize reality and fantasy are two different things.

A tear fell...

and a long graceful finger wiped it off...

a finger that didn't belong to me...

I was surprised. I turned to see him looking serious and a little bit sad. /I thought he left./

"I thought you left." I said still feeling a little bit shocked.

"Somethings wrong. I know there is." He said seriously.

I turned my back to him again. "There's nothing wrong. I promise." I tried to make my voice cheerful. But he already saw the tears that I was supposed to be hiding and my hands were fisted. It couldn't be more obvious that something was wrong.

He stepped closer to me. Close enough that I could feel his lips near my ear. His chest against mine and his hands holding my arms. I shivered. He wasn't supposed to know. But he could see.

"Don't lie to me.." He whispered. So gently might I add.

And with that he spun me around to face him. And the tears I so desperately tried to hide cascaded down my cheeks.

He kissed my tears away. Gently. Lovingly. I couldn't process what I was feeling and what I was seeing. I must be dreaming..I said to myself. It's a dream.

"Its not a dream. It's real, Tsukune. I'm here. You're here. And I love you Tsukune." he whispered to me as a lover would. He held my face gently and kissed my stoic lips.

I was so shocked. I couldn't do anything until my mind told me to move my freaking lips.

/Don't you understand?He's kissing you! Kiss back dammit! It's real!/ my mind screamed at me.

I slowly relaxed in the kiss and closed my eyes. Slowly moving my lips against his. His hands let go of my face and they slowly went to my hips. I slowly and carefully put my hands around his neck as I felt that if I let go he would just vanish like a dream.

His tongue got out and poked and slowly licked the seam of my lips. I cautiously obliged his silent request. I felt complete..for a second there..then I moaned. Loud and clear. Not really as I was in a kiss after all. His tongue. Oh My God!...That tongue was so amazing. It was roaming my mouth, my teeth, my gums, the inside of my cheeks. And I was really getting hot when he coaxed my tongue to play with his. I just kept moaning. I couldn't believe kissing could be so pleasurable. I was getting dizzy and to tell you the truth, my mind was blank..We continued for a few more minutes before breaking away as I was still new to this.

When we broke apart, I was panting heavily with a blush on my cheeks while he wasn't. /hmff..stupid sempai..really good at kissing i coudn't think./ We smiled at each other.

"So...Isn't there a reply to I Love You?" he asked cheekily.

"Hmmmm! I Love you too sempai...so much!" I yelled. I was so happy.

"I'm glad you're happy!"

He gave me another kiss. A light kiss. Feather light. I signed in bliss. We were still in each others arms. I hugged him tightly. He hugged back just as much.

"Why were you crying, Tsukune?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I was thinking that it was impossible for you to love me and all that." I said still blushing.

"What made you think that? Weren't the signs I gave obvious?" he asked amused.

"Well, you see I was-Hey what? What signs?" I asked completely confused.

Then it hit me...all the accidental touches, the unnecessary attention and the looks and smiles and everything else...it clicked!

"So...you figured it out?" He said smiling.

"Yeah..I can't believe I didn't notice. I was hurting for nothing. Though I had the right to be..hehe.." I laughed nervously.

"You were hurting? Oh I'm sorry." He grinned.

He then kissed my cheek. I laughed. Then my other cheek. I giggled. Then my lips. I was so so so so happy! Then, I got a thought.

"Hey, do you know anything about a bet? They looked so happy about winning and well I'm curious if you know something about it too?" I asked.

He blushed. I don't really know why as I have never seen him blush on purpose before.

"Well, you see—The thing is-I was the one who lost the bet to them. They were betting that they think you have feelings for me. And well, I didn't think you would love me too." He said sheepishly.

"Hey! It's ok! It's clear now. Right?" I stated.

"Yeah, it is! I'm so happy you feel the same way!" He said.

"Thank you! I just-Thank you for everything! I love you!" I cried out happily.

"I love you too. Let's go, everyone is waiting for us." he said with a smile on his face.

I nodded and went walking hand-in-hand with my loving boyfriend.

Whispering..."I love you..."

It was a not so typical day in Youkai Academy after all.

-You know...I always thought that everything that happened was not supposed to happen. Coincidences I mean. They made me hope for something that could break me or make me. But now that it happened, I think that it was really meant to be. Not all things are coincidences, as some are just planned right down to the details. But let me tell you this. Everything can start to be a coincidence. Some just happen because we wish for it and we make it happen. Though things are coincidences, you can make it your plan. I know I have. ;D

Thanks for reading. And I'm sorry for anything you didn't like because this is my first time writing a story. I am a yaoi and shounen-ai fan girl so I liked my first fic to be either one of the 2. Again thanks for reading.

Please review my story as feedbacks are appreciated. Of course flames are also welcome.

oh! Did I mention? Review again and again!

HAVE A NICE DAY!

by: me!


	2. Author's Note

Hello there! Anyways, this story has a sequel. I thank everyone who liked this story, fav'd it and reviewed it. Seriously, reading it again gave me the same feelings I felt the first time I did. All squirmy in my tummy, grin stretched wide, with little jumps and squeals as I sat there. And! I once again thank the people who have followed it, and alerted. The sequel's name is 'Sweet Moments'. Check it out, tell me what you think in a review and maybe give me situations to your liking or even an idea for the next chapters. I'd be happy to consider them. Have a nice day!


End file.
